


Ice Cream

by Inthisshipwetrust



Series: Feels like heaven... Or kindergarten [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthisshipwetrust/pseuds/Inthisshipwetrust
Summary: Daily life in domestic Charmie + Armie's kidsFluffy fluffed fluff ❤️





	Ice Cream

"Daddy... we want ice cream before bed tonight!!"

"Uh huh. And who are '_we_' hopsey?"

"Me, Ford, and Timmy!!"

"Really, baby? You know how I feel about sugar on bedtime eh?"

"But... But daaaddyyy... Timmy wants it too..."

"Timmy..."

"Whaaa?? Meee?"

"Dude, you're supposed to help me here.."

*_whisper in low voice_* "but I want ice cream too..." *_pouts_*

"See?? Daddy!! Daddy!! Ice creaaammmm!!"

"Calm down, kiddos... Gosh, and I haven't even given you any sugar yet..."

"So, we'll have ice cream tonight??"

"Is this how you asking for things, kid?" *_starts to give up_*

"Oookaaayyy... Can we have some ice cream tonight, please daddy? Ford, come on!"

"Pleaseeee dadddyyyy..."

"Just the two of you?" *_Stare at flustered Timmy_*

"Timmy... You want ice cream too? Say it"

"Errr... Nope, Harper. Not gonna happen"

*_Armie starts to giggle_*

"But, Timmy... Ice creaammm... Just say please daddy"

"Oh Jesus fu... Fine! Ice cream, p..pplease" 

*_Armie giggles harder_* "Please what?"

*_glares_* "I'm so gonna kick your aa..." *_deep breathe_* "please... DADDY"

"OKAY THEN, EVERYBODY GETS ICE CREAM WOOHOO!!"

*_both kids are practically over the moon_*

"YAAAYYY!!! ICE CREAAAMMM!!"

*_whisper_* "you dick.. I hate you.."

*_whisper back_* "no.. you love me.. and my ice cream"


End file.
